


let's drink hot cocoa under the blankets together

by jimhawkins



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Teasing, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhawkins/pseuds/jimhawkins
Summary: Catra and Adora have always spent winters together. It's only natural that a cup of cocoa would bring back a rush of memories.Fluffy, fluffy fluff.





	let's drink hot cocoa under the blankets together

“Ow!”

Catra spun around. Their outdoor training session had just ended and yet a certain senior cadet had just pelted her in the back of the head with a lopsided snowball. She hissed, turning around to find the culprit.

“You’re so not getting away with that, Adora!”

“Oh yeah?” Adora challenged while running away.

“Get back here!” Catra laughed, lunging after her best friend. With a swift jump she’d pinned Adora to the ground. Flurries were still falling all around them, but it was much lighter than the barrage that greeted them when they first arrived outside.

“Today you will pay for your sins,” Catra growled melodramatically.

“Oh, Catra, please!” Adora pleaded mockingly. Her snow-flaked gloves gripped Catra’s furry cheeks. “Please spare me!”

Catra shook the snow from her hair, brushing off Adora’s hands in the process. “By the way. After I’m done totally destroying you and everything, can we get hot chocolate later?” 

Adora bolted upright. She almost smacked Catra in the face with her own.

“They’re serving hot chocolate today?” The blonde’s eyes glittered in that way Catra hated—but only because it was so hard to look away. She was still looking when Adora asked, “Can we go now?”

The feline hopped to her feet. “We like _just_ got out here!” Catra gestured at the sky. “Don’t you wanna drink it all in? It’s not every day it snows in the Fright Zone, y’know.”

Adora pouted. “It’s not every day we get hot cocoa, either…”

Catra rolled her eyes. “Oh, fine.” She offered Adora her hand. “You big baby. Get off your butt. I’ll carry you.”

“Wait, really?”

“Nope!”

“Hey!” Adora squealed. Catra was already running towards the building they first came out of only an hour ago.

Adora scrambled to her feet. “I am totally drinking your cup!”

“Ha! Only if you can catch me!” Catra yelled over her shoulder. Within a few seconds, however, a snow-covered blonde was sprinting past her. Catra—not at all surprised—laughed to herself. Adora _really_ liked hot chocolate. She wondered silently if she could find a way to steal a bit more for just the two of them to share later.

  


Catra slammed two giant piping hot mugs down onto the mess hall table. Adora gasped in delight. “They’re huge! How did you—?”

“I know people.”

The other Horde soldier raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, okay! I know how to _bribe_ people. Move over.” Catra plopped down next to Adora, who was already chugging at her sugary drink. It was nice to feel the familiar warmth of her body after all those exercises in the snow. The Horde would never miss an opportunity to train its up-and-coming soldiers in inconvenient weather, but some junior and senior cadets actually looked forward to snowfall if only for the promise of hot chocolate. Familiar faces began filing into the mess hall loudly.

“So what’d you bribe the kitchen staff with this time?” Adora asked in the comfortable din.

“Did I say bribe? I meant convince physically.”

“Catra…”

“Kidding! Kidding.” Catra opted to play with the loose strands of hair falling into her bunkmate’s face as her own hot chocolate cooled. “Kyle was working kitchen duty today. I just told him I owed him a favor if he did this one little thing for me.”

Adora beamed at Catra. “Now I owe you one.”

“Yeah,” the feline replied. “One big kiss,” she teased. Catra felt Adora’s back straighten as she wrapped her tail around Adora’s waist. Her face went even redder than it was earlier out in the cold and Catra was loving every second of her embarrassed expression.

“Catra!”

She moved in closer. Close enough for the steam from Adora’s mug to tickle her nostrils. “Hm? What was that? You say something?” The short hairs of her pelt rubbed against Adora’s cheek.

Adora used a finger to flick the feline in the head. Catra acquiesced and gave her friend some space. Yet Adora made no moves to get away from her bunkmate. Instead, she quietly continued sipping her hot chocolate as Catra began to drink right beside her. Adora’s face was warm, and so was her stomach, and now an oddly satisfied kind of warmth was spreading throughout the rest of her.

The fact that she was so fond of these drinks had nothing to do with the weather or it’s taste. It was only because the scent reminded her of Catra.

Long winter nights with thin bedding meant the two ended up reaching for each other in the cold ever since they were young. The aroma of chocolate and marshmallows would stick to Catra’s fur and bushy hair. Catra would mew softly in her sleep as the two held hands in bed. Sometimes Adora could feel her bunkmate’s tail twitching in the middle of the night, rustling their old blankets. It was a tradition that never managed to die even as they got older, and it never failed to calm either of them down. Adora wondered what Catra was thinking of right now, guzzling down her own refreshing mug. Did anything about the season remind Catra of her?

Smiling at her cup full of memories, Adora scooted a little closer to her best friend.

The vibrations of Catra’s replying purr sounded beside her. After all, she’d been planning this for a while. She couldn’t wait to see the look on Adora’s face when she showed her the stash of hot cocoa powder Kyle would sneak under their pillow that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this and another catradora fic shortly after SPOP aired on november 29th of 2018.
> 
> the climate of the fandom (and fandom in general) at the time made me nervous. both fics got way more attention than i ever expected, which made me so nervous that i deleted them both.
> 
> i've decided to reupload both with minor edits.


End file.
